3 Things
by Psychic101
Summary: Three things Juliet O'Hara will never understand. Tags to: "Shawn Rescues Darth Vader" "Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark" "Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part" and "One, Maybe Two, Ways Out"


A short fic from Juliet's point of view. ENJOY!

* * *

Love. Love was always one thing that confused me. I was a smart kid, the top in all my classes from Kindergarten to my last year in college. I was Juliet O'Hara the smarty pants. But one thing I never got was love.

"_Julie when you get older you experience a thing called love. You have to be careful when it comes to love because sometimes you can love the wrong person and get hurt." _My mom always told me this. She talked to me about love. That it was dangerous and sometimes you may never fall in love. But I did. His name had been Scott. We dated in college, and then we separated.

I watched my colleagues and tried to see what they did. When Buzz said he loved his wife his eyes would brighten, and he always said it with a smile. When Chief said she loved her daughter Iris, and her husband she would look them dead in the eyes, or she would seem to be lifted. Carlton would admire his gun and take good care of it.

Gus when he spoke to his parents would smile and laugh when he said it. Just the way everyone acted you could tell they meant it. There were two men that confused me even more then love.

The Spencer men.

Henry never told Shawn he loved him, and Shawn never told his dad that he loved them. Shawn would say he loved pineapple, The Breakfast Club, or showing Carlton up.

Then I got that call when he had been kidnapped _"I... I need you to know that... I love you." _After he said that I was stunned. _"Oh... Shawn... I think that I..." "Goodbye Abigail," _I actually thought that he had been talking to me. He sounded so sure, confident and serious and I had almost said it back. Then he called me "Abigail" and my heart burned. In the end we found him and I wasn't able to look at him for weeks without thinking of that moment. I almost said it to him and he called me his girlfriend's name. I was crushed.

Then he was rambling on and on about how to take pictures in Europe when I just kissed him. I just kissed him in Declan's living room. The kiss for me had been amazing. I saw sparks; it made my knees go weak. Declan and Gus walked into the room and we broke apart. He looked confused, and hurt as he shut the door behind him.

Next we were in Canada and I thought this might be our time to get it together. But he was avoiding me. I tried talking to him and he shut me out. Once again I was confused, hurt and extremely mad at that psychic. I had been standing on the pier when he came to me and we talked. We ended up making out, and then I got called a slut before we finally made it to his hotel room.

"_You'll just have to deal with the fact that I love her!" _ he had yelled. We all had waited for the polygraph machine to give its answer and it had come out true. I was shocked, and it hit my heart. Because I realized I loved him back but I wasn't ready to say it. He didn't want to talk about it and I didn't want to push him. Then one night he said it again and he wasn't hooked up to a polygraph machine. That night we had made love after I said it back and I meant it.

A year later we broke up. We were working cases, barely seeing each other and that spark left. It burned out and we just couldn't start it again. I dated of course, I didn't just stop. But that connection I felt with him I never felt again.

That led us to now.

All of **that **led us to now, and what we were doing.

He was here.

I was here.

It was afternoon and the clouds just threatened to burst and drop rain on us. You could hear crashing waves in the distance, you could smell the ocean breeze. He took a step forward then he stepped back rethinking his move. I gulped and looked into his deep green eyes.

We were speechless. At least I was. I couldn't even open my mouth to breath. He was standing in the sand, barefoot; a blue shirt with long sleeves was soaked with sea water. His pants had been rolled up reveling his legs that were covered in sand. His brown hair was soft, messy and limp looking. This case had been hard. And it had taken its toll.

"I never stopped," he mumbled. Before I could ask him what he meant he rushed forward and gave me a knee weakening kiss. I felt the spark, the flame they both returned then he pulled away. With my eyes closed and my chest heaving he kissed my lips one last time before he stopped. When I opened my eyes he was gone. Walking away in the sand. I called his name but he didn't turn.

"_When you find that one man. That one guy who you just know is your true love. Don't let him get away, don't let him be scared that you don't feel the same way. Show him that you love him, or he just might leave. And you'll never see him again." _My mother's words echoed in my head.

"I love you!" I yelled and he paused but he didn't turn. Then his stride continued and he walked towards his car. One- maybe two-no three things I will never get are:

Love

Shawn Spencer

And why I let him go.


End file.
